drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Frostwind
Frostwind is the boss of the Snow Fields and the first boss to be fought in Drawn to Life. He guards the Raposa Heather. Appearance Frostwind takes the form of an enormous limbless dragon with a snakelike forked tongue. His hide is ice blue and his belly is white. Frostwind sports a frill around his jaw, short horns, and, of course, very sharp teeth. His tail ends in two odd waiving tentacle-like things. His main means of locomotion appears to be flight. Something to note is that Frostwind is the only boss not to have shadow goo venting from around his eyes; therefore it is uncertain whether Frostwind was corrupted by Wilfre or just naturally destructive and evil. The Battle The battle with Frostwind starts with the hero walking up to a bottomless pit and looking down into it. Suddenly the ground begins to shake and Frostwind pops up from the pit, roars, snaps his jaws, and says, "Puny hero, your time is at an end! Face my wrath!" The screen then goes to auto scroll (the only time in the entire game this happens) and the hero must shoot Frostwind to make him recoil from the pit where is is still sticking up, gnashing his teeth. The hero must then jump over the pit a start walking to the right, where upon Frostwind will appear to the left and begin to chase them. To avoid being bitten, the hero must shoot him with his or her snow blaster from time to time to keep him from advancing too far forward. Occasionally, Frostwind will zoom up and out of sight, only to reappear in another pit ahead of the hero, upon which he must be shot in the manner he was in the beginning. When the player reaches the end of the area, they will jump into a narrow chasm with a small pillar of land in the middle and Heather's shadow goo cage hanging from the ceiling. The player will see Frostwind fly over them and into one of the pits on either side of them. Frostwind will then shoot up from the pit and fly over the hero once more, this time dropping two icicles that must be avoided. Frostwind goes down into the pit on the left, then comes up and shoots one more icicle. He will then duck down, come up again, and bite at the hero. After this he will hold still for a few seconds, during which the player must hit him with a snowball to stun him, and then ground pound his exposed head. This must be repeated four times for Frostwind to be defeated. After being hit three times, his attack pattern will become more erractic, and he will often repeat the same attack twice. He will also pop up and down out of the pit so quickly that shooting him is impossible. After Frostwind is slain, Heather will break out of her cage, fall onto his back, and begin to jump up and down joyously. After that the hero can advance to level 2: the forest. The player can, along with all the other bosses, can be fought again. Category:Bosses Category:Deaceased